The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW10193’. The new variety is the result of a natural pollination between November 2006 and January 2007 in Kenya between unknown parents. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
‘NPCW10193’ was first propagated via vegetative cuttings and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for over six generations. ‘NPCW10193’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
‘NPCW10193’ has not been sold or made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.